


A Story to Tell the Alibi

by anr



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's more comfortable with them being a stereotype than with anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story to Tell the Alibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/gifts).



> Request: Katee/Jamie, porn, angst, and a touch of plot.

The first time they have sex, it's a mistake.

Too many days spent inside their character's heads. Too many read-throughs and rehearsals and "let's just block this one more time," requests from Ron. She's one-hundred-percent Kara by the time the episode's a wrap -- can't think anything beyond _Lee, raider, arrow_ \-- and there's a manic gleam to it all as they fumble through layers of costuming.

In her trailer, once everyone else's gone home from the night, and she's mumbling half-remembered lines as he peels away just enough of her clothing. Rushed and messy, and not entirely pleasant -- it feels more like a scene then anything else -- she's pretty sure she's not going to come at all until he says her name at the end.

 _Her_ name -- _Katee_ \-- and she kinda hates him for that, hates that he still knows who she is, even through the character-haze, because if he didn't then this will all just be transference and bleed over and she's more comfortable with them being a stereotype than with anything else.

She doesn't want to look at him after, doesn't want to see shame or guilt or whatever it is he's now feeling written all over his features but she's stupid, not a coward, so she makes sure there's enough eye contact for her to confirm her initial assessment -- _mistake, definitely a mistake_ \-- and then tells him she'll see him on Monday.

He nods, and says, "Monday, yeah," but there's something in his tone that she doesn't recognise as being Jamie -- _or_ Lee -- and that's almost as unsettling as the fact that they have just had sex.

She leaves first, and doesn't look back, and tells herself this will never, ever happen again.

  


* * *

  


The second time they have sex, they've had just enough alcohol for that to be the excuse, but not enough for it to be an absolution.

They're in Chicago for the Creation Con which means two and a half days of photos and panels and autographs, and Katee's trying really hard not to hate the girl who broke her ankle four days before _Canada's Next Top Model_ was meant to wrap up filming. Trying hard, but not really succeeding, because if it wasn't for that model, Tricia'd be here with her, and David, and Jamie, and there's absolutely no way Tricia would have let her go back to the hotel alone with Jamie when there was still gossiping to be done.

Fucking weak-ankled model.

Fucking Jamie, with the taste of two beers on his tongue, and his hands around her waist, breath hot on her throat as he pins her against the wall of her hotel room. Her fingers flex on his shoulders, digging into the blades, and she almost forgets to breathe when he hitches her that little bit higher, and she sinks onto him that little bit deeper.

She comes first, comes hard, and he's still moving, still stroking in and out, as she licks her way across his jaw until her mouth is against his ear and she can whisper his name.

He comes harder.

  


* * *

  


The third time they have sex, she realises she can no longer claim any kind of moral high ground.

Mark is thirty-one, divorced, a musician, and they have been dating for exactly three weeks and two days the first time Katee cheats on him with Jamie.

Twenty-three days, two hours and forty-something minutes of friendship and dinner-dates and movies, of learning his likes and dislikes, quirks and expressions. But when she walks onto the lot after four weeks of mid-season hiatus, and sees Jamie stepping out of his trailer, it only takes seven seconds for her to remember that there is nothing quite like the brush of Jamie's fingers down her spine, and the feeling of him moving inside of her, or the way he always kisses the pulse point on her neck just after he comes.

She tells herself it's not going to happen though -- that she's _taken_ now, and that that _means_ something -- but she's full of shit, and she knows it, and before the day is out they're locked in his trailer. His hands are in her hair, her hands are unzipping his fly, and it's quick and intense, but oh-so-good, this rediscovering the taste of him after four weeks without.

Afterwards, they walk out to their cars together and, as she waits for the engine to warm up, she calls Mark and tells him that the final read-through for the day ran over. When she looks to the right, she can see Jamie doing the same thing, two spaces over, cell pressed to his ear as he sits in his car, and for a moment she can't breathe around this horrible sense of pride she has for their unity, for the way they can both apparently do this so easily and not even think twice about it.

Then Mark asks if she's still there and she blinks, and looks away, and tells him yes, she's here, and that she's on her way home. It feels strange to tell the truth.

  


* * *

  


The fourth time they have sex, Kerry is at a hen's night and won't be home until after midnight.

At least, that's what Jamie said when she called by to drop off the script he'd left in her trailer yesterday, and that's what Katee is now desperately hoping is true because she's pretty sure that Kerry walking in, and finding them together on her sofa, would not go down very well at all.

Jamie hitches her leg a little further up over his shoulder as he licks a teasing path along her inner-thigh -- pins her hips down with his forearm when she tries to shift him closer -- and then carefully parts her sex with the fingers of his right hand. Random, feather-light caresses that have her wanting to beg him to just _get on with it already_ , only she can't, she has to stay silent, because his girls are asleep upstairs and the only thing worse than Kerry seeing this would be if one of his kids did.

She thinks, not for the first time, that this may be getting more than a little out of control, that they're taking way too many risks... surely they're smarter than this?

Then his mouth finds her flesh, and his tongue slips inside her, and it's all she can do to keep her hands in his hair and her mouth shut. She stops thinking.

  


* * *

  


The fifth time they have sex, they have an interview right after.

It's probably not the smartest way to prepare, locking themselves in the wardrobe trailer twenty minutes before they're due on the briefing room set, but this is a behind-the-scenes type deal, something they've done a hundred times before, so Katee's not too worried. Rumpled clothing and dishevelled hair, after all, will only make it seem like they've just finished a scene, and the questions themselves will be routine, nothing she hasn't been asked before. In many ways, she thinks, this will be more scripted than the show itself.

"I don't think Kara and Lee will ever _really_ get together," she admits with a carefully rueful smile, "at least -- not in any conventional sense."

Jamie jumps in. "Which is not necessarily a bad thing, you know? Lee and Kara have a lot of issues between them --"

Katee nods, and starts listing them on her fingers. "Other relationships, their own frakked-up-ed-ness..."

"-- and, while that doesn't lend itself towards a happily-ever-after, it does give us a lot of scope to work with."

"Right. They'll always be friends -- will always know each other better than anyone else --"

They glance at each other on cue, and smile their friendliest smiles, as Jamie finishes with, "-- but that's probably never going to end with hearts-and-flowers."

Katee laughs. "Did the _Galactica's_ gift shop ever even sell flowers?"

He shakes his head, chuckling. "I don't think so."

As one, they turn back to the interviewer.

"See?" says Katee, with a bright, bright grin. "Doomed from the start."

  


* * *

  


The sixth time they have sex, she stops counting. 

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/321922.html>


End file.
